


Even Shattered Glass Shines in Sunlight

by dontstudywritenovels



Series: glueing glass [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bonding, Car Sex, Character Death, First Dates, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Harley Keener is surprisingly smooth, Harley and Peter meet, Harley thinks Peter is cute asf, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, and get drunk, but they dont fuck until they are both sober and consenting, endgame spoilers, the funeral - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstudywritenovels/pseuds/dontstudywritenovels
Summary: They really shouldn’t, they were both really vulnerable right now, especially Peter, and they were on the side of the fucking road where anyone, probably other mourners, could pass by and see them. Except Harley really wanted it and so did Peter, if the hands slipping up his shirt were anything to go by.OrHarley and Peter meet at Tony’s funeral and are infatuated with each other.





	Even Shattered Glass Shines in Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with this ship since before IW came out and we desperately need more fics, so here y’all go
> 
> This fic is definitely inspired by the many other Parley (Peener?) fics out there, way too many to link), but go check those out!
> 
> Also I listen to Your Best American Girl by Mitski while writing this, I really recommend it

“Tony’s talked about you, a lot actually.”

 

“Yeah?” Peter asked. “He couldn’t shut up about you.”

 

They had edged away from the bulk of the reception. Situated in some hallway as everyone solemnly chatted away in the living room. Harley was leaning against the wall with one arm, taking sips of some drink now and then. Peter took a second to focus his scences before snorting as the smell hit him.

 

“What?” Harley asked.

 

“Is that coke and _vodka_? Dude.” Peter meant to be serious, but he was pretty sure even Tony would be laughing at Harley’s balls to steal from the liquor cabinet of the deceased. Though Tony would probably confiscate it instead of motioning for Harley to share.

 

Turns out Harley Keener had pretty sticky fingers, as instead he passed Peter the rest of the bottle.

 

“Pretty sure mixed won’t do much for that high metabolism. If you’re gonna drink, might as well be worth your while.”

 

They ended up slipping into what looked like a guest room. Peter wasn’t sure how long they sat there, suits becoming wrinkled and untucked as they hung out on the bed, bottle passing between them. It didn’t take long for them to finish it. Despite his lack of experience, Peter’s body didn’t allow him to be much of a lightweight, but he was definitely on the good side of tipsy, giggling as Harley and him talked.

 

They ended up passing out there, waking up to the sounds of birds and other nice countryside bullshit that one would never hear in New York. Harley on the other hand didn’t seem too disturbed by the bright stream of sunlight and annoyingly beautiful robins.

 

Clothes had been left on the nightstands and the bottle was gone, so someone had found them and Peter was praying it hadn’t been May.

 

They changed in mostly silence, Harley choking when he realized whose clothes these were, the AC/DC shirt a dead giveaway.

 

Breakfast was a mess of people, but Pepper was on top of it until Steve and Clint shooed her away to eat with Morgan. Peter was never great around this many people, and the headache from drinking didn’t exactly help. He could see May, eating her pancakes while she smiled at something Happy was saying.

 

“Hey,” Harley greeted him. “You been standing over that plant for a pretty long time, just wanted to make sure you know it isn’t part of the buffet.”

 

“It’s just weird, I guess. Being here.” Peter bit his lip, trying to will away the tears that were filling his eyes.

 

“I know what you mean.” Harley rested a hand over Peter’s. “You know what? This food is already cold. I got a car outside and I’m pretty sure I saw a 24 hour diner on the way up here, not too far south.”

 

Peter blinked at him for a second before a sly smile took over his lips.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were asking me out on a date, Keener.” Peter joked.

 

“Maybe I am, Parker.” And, shit, Peter wasn’t expecting that response. “I’m pretty sure Tony would never let it go if I missed my opportunity to ask out the prettiest boy I’d ever seen. Funeral or not.” Peter’s breath hitched.

 

“Okay,” He responded, hoping his face wasn’t too red. “I’m just gonna let my Aunt know and then we can go.”

 

Happy had offered to drive them while May tried to peak over Peter’s figure to get a good view of Harley.

 

“No, uh, it’s okay. Harley says he’s got a car.” Peter reassured.

 

“Okay, just text me when you’re on your way back.” He kissed May on the cheek in thanks before making his way back to Harley, something twisting in his stomach.

 

Harley’s car turned out to be a 66 Mustang convertible that he fixed up himself. Peter couldn’t help but smile when he saw it. It was definitely a fitting car for the blond.

 

Turns out Harley was still working on the radio, so they just ended up talking the whole way there. Peter was telling a story about the time him and MJ snuck out to go to a Mitski concert and got to the part where Mr Stark had caught them thanks to Karen tracking his debit card purchases.

 

“Seriously, I had cash. I don’t know why I had to use my card-”

 

When he realized, again, that Mr Stark was dead. That he wasn’t going to be chewing Peter out for missing curfew and that they weren’t going to tinker in the lab anymore or get fucking Delmar's when Mr Stark was in Queens. That he was gone, forever.

 

Peter hadn’t even realized he was having a panic attack. Harley had pulled the car over, half on the road, half on the dirt outskirt as he pulled Peter into a hug, trying to calm the younger down. It took a little maneuvering, and why the fuck hadn’t Harley picked the 68’ with the bench seat, to get Peter on his lap, the younger sobbing in his shoulder.

 

“It’s okay, baby. Hey, Peter, it’s gonna be okay.” Harley reassured. “We’re gonna get waffles, right? And, uh, with chocolate chips in them, unless you want fruit on yours, but I like chocolate chips. We can get bacon and sausages. You’re not like vegetarian or something, right? I mean, it’s cool if you are-”

 

“I love bacon,” Peter whimpered.

 

“You can have all the bacon you want.” Harley promised.

 

Peter laughed, wobbly and full of sorrow.

 

“God, I’m so pathetic. Hell of a first date.”

 

“No, no, hey, look at me.” Harley took Peter’s chin in his fingers. “I asked you out at a fucking funeral. It’s my fault that I’ve got bad timing.” Peter giggled at that, and Harley got admire, again, how fucking beautiful this boy on his lap was. Peter bit his lips when their eyes met.

 

Harley had wanted to so bad, but Peter was the one who initiated the kiss, teeth clinking against Harley’s before they found their rhythm.

 

They really shouldn’t, they were both really vulnerable right now, especially Peter, and they were on the side of the fucking road where anyone, probably other mourners, could pass by and see them. Except Harley really wanted it and so did Peter, if the hands slipping up his shirt were anything to go by.

 

They ended up fucking right there, in the driver’s seat of Harley’s mustang, fumbling to feel something other than the pain of their grief. Peter had ridden him, happy to see that Harley kept lube and, thankfully unexpired, despite their five years waiting, condoms in the glovebox.

 

They had gotten the bare minimum amount of clothes off, struggling with Peter’s jeans until Harley had his hands on the soft skin of those hips. It had been fast, desperate, both of them racing to the end.

 

Wherever Tony was, watching over them all or not, Harley hoped he was looking over Morgan or Pepper at this particular moment, and definitely not seeing this trainwreck. Harley promised next time they’d take it slow, he’d take Peter apart piece by piece until the younger was shaking with pleasure under him because he deserved anything other than this. It was dirty and rushed and Harley wanted to give Peter so much better.

 

One arm was secured around Peter’s hips, pulling him down as Harley rolled up, fingers resting on the curve of that mouth watering ass. His other hand held onto the nape of Peter’s neck, their kissing desperate and needy as they explored each other’s mouths.

 

Peter was beautiful when he came, head thrown back in his pleasure as Harley stroked his cock. If Harley was smarter, he would have put a condom on Peter too because the drying cum on fucking _Tony’s_ shirt was definitely going to stain.

 

He didn’t dwell too much on it though, groaning through his own release, both hands fondling that perky ass as his hips jerked through his orgasm.

 

They were quiet as Peter climbed back into his own seat, hips shimmying to get his briefs and jeans back on as Harley pulled back onto the road.

 

When they pulled into the diner’s parking lot, they were still pretty silent, but there was something comfortable about it. Harley took Peter’s hand as they exited the car, Peter using his free hand and a napkin he found to try and wipe away some of the grime on Harley’s shirt before they went in.

 

The diner was really cute, family owned and Harley couldn’t help, but wonder how many times Tony himself had stopped to eat here, if her had ever brought Morgan and Pepper here, or if maybe he had never gotten the chance to come here at all.

 

They both ordered chocolate chip waffles, Harley’s with sausages and Peter’s with bacon and another plate of fruit and an omelet on the side.

 

“Sometimes everything feels so different, ya know? And, then moments like this, it’s like no time has passed.” Peter said.

 

“I know what you mean. My baby sister is almost done with her undergrad. My mom has gray hair and a fiance.”

 

“All my friends were dusted, which shouldn’t make me feel lucky, but it does. To know that I still get to grow up with them.” Peter took another bite of his pancakes.

 

“You don’t have to feel guilty for wanting to live the life you were promised.” Harley put his hand over Peter’s.

 

“Maybe you’re right, but I, I just can’t help, but to think of people like Pepper and Morgan who don’t, will never get that.”

 

Harley had distracted Peter with stories of his own after that. Fucking preening everytime Peter laughed or even cracked a smile at something he said.

 

“I thought Tony was joking about the potato gun, oh my god.” Peter snorted with laughter, roaring with it as Harley tired to convince him of the tool's effectiveness and how he should really be taking it seriously.  

                        

* * *

  


“Tennessee just doesn’t feel like home. I don’t know if it ever did, but especially not now."

 

“We have a lot of room here if you want to stay, Harley. Or even in New York, when the compound is finished being rebuilt.” Pepper smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure Morgan won’t mind the company.” So Harley stayed and his mom didn’t try to stop him, even if he could here her sniffling over the phone.

 

Peter went back to New York the next week, Happy had driven him and May back.

 

Peter had kissed Harley before he left, had made Harley promise to call him everyday, eyes bright for the first time since the snap. Peter had kissed Morgan on the forehead, the little girl giggling as he made her promise the same, tickling her sides until she was crying mercy in between laughing. He gave Pepper a tight hug last, promising to visit at as often as possible -if Happy was “ever able to drive him out of the kindness of his heart.” All said with faux admiration that had Happy snorting and calling Peter a brat.

 

Harley watch them drive away until the dirt on the road had settled behind them, Morgan tugging on his hand, pulling him back to the house, babbling about juice pops.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE OFF KUDOS AND COMMENTS
> 
> If you have a harley/peter idea you wanna see written definitely prompt me on my [tumblr](https://pillowprincessparker.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> (I also have several follow ups to this fic in the works so definitely look out for those!)


End file.
